Luna Nueva Ulquihime
by Peith
Summary: Despues de su partida ella continuo su camino, creando una vida y gozando de otra. Pero ella nunca pudo olvidarlo.


p class="MsoNormal"Silencio es en lo que pienso cuando recuerdo esos días./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="005b66adad550b7a04357d3207729631"Sabor a fresas, vinilla y chocolate en mi boca son sabores que me recuerdan el silencio. Y la luna brillante, una hermosa dama nocturna que me acompañaba mientras te marchabas y me iluminaba a tu regreso envolviéndome./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="113588986b3d2d64d6fb3773d4f68398"Llevo el vestido desgarrado y de entre mis manos la arena se resbala hasta mis piernas. Es suave. La eterna noche llueve sobre el mar de arena. Trato de sumergirme en la nada cerrando mis ojos en un sueño vivido donde logro tomarla. En esta arena./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="8c08de9fb805ce21a6de920753737dda"Mis lágrimas caen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="db81b5c2d47a369feffd8f5a6f9ae0f0"Aun ahora, con mi vida actual, no soy capaz de olvidar tu piel o siquiera ignorar tus ojos. Tristes. Vivos entre la muerte. Aun ahora, con una familia y un destino que fue soñado para volverse realidad. Un hombre y un hijo. Amor. Mis deseos cumplidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="8780919ac1a34c699dcb772a44cea5fc"Sin ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="21f0c4f27b44ef00cbdb0a36f4492a45"No soy capaz de dejarte ir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="ecf4ec13dda47bd70442d6fa612a1dee"Tomo mi corazón arañando la piel. Si tan solo la fuerza me consumiese para llegar a ti. No puedo dormir. No soy feliz. No así./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="f27b391a1ef48ed575f08d3a3a938191"— ¡Ulquiorra!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="b1c481ee3968afa56927df59fd44995a"Mi garganta ruje y mi mirada suplica a la oscuridad. Nadie está aquí. Grimmjow puede oírme, yo lo sé, pero él no vendrá./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="01bef9f3c5c06b3de8c42de91f54b122"— ¡Volví! ¡Ulquiorra!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="c644b8a6a54e920f5e65458969de2579"Suplico para que vuelvas a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="cb0131c597c74950c3660ad5849fb640"Resbalo a la arena y mi frente la acaricia. Quiero ser uno con ella. Destrozarme y estar junto a ti. Ya no quiero soñar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="6c6914f6a716f99d79ca065e0edb6daa"Lo amo pero no puedo dejarte ir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="7045b40dcfea53efe9f5c544a63c4cd8"Entierro mis brazos en la arena. Me canse de intentar reunirte otra vez. Bajo ella le suplico de rodillas ante la dama, me devuelva a ti. Regrese el tiempo. Pueda escucharte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="362dbda31869f7576ee8005898554207"¿Sabes porque vine aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="fec1b94dd175d873392ec908209f167b"Necesito dejarte ir. Soy culpable de todos los pecados posibles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="7010c9a23a3592c7c7f6742035afa8e8"Llevo una mano a mi vientre y mi garganta se contrae. La arena me recorre los cabellos con el viento gélido pero sé que no eres tú. Las lágrimas dejan de fluir y mis manos tiemblan sobre mi piel. Él está allí, pequeño pero existente. La vida en la muerte. Alzo el rostro a la luna, estremeciéndome con la misma paz que tu mirada me otorgaba. Envuelta en tu fría calidez./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="a392daa6ce91451a7de62cb2385a07b9"— Es hora de irnos princesita./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="cf96de9f00887126e0333ce0ba4b95cf"Miro a Grimmjow a mi lado con el Hakama sangrado y la mirada tranquila al horizonte, como si pudiera escucharte. Extiende su mano a mí y me levanta de un desconsiderado tirón. Entonces gira y escucho la garganta separarse una vez más./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="5118e32be663d0b8b7b8ce440eb2318a"— Volveré... Ulquiorra.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="919d0281e04206f011b3afeee570d0b7"El mar de arena se remueve inquieta y a lo lejos tu figura oscura levanta sus alas mientras la garganta se cierra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="fe48da4bb91e846b67a9547f9fed0016"Esta vez... si eres tú./p 


End file.
